


光临

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 5





	光临

雪下得很深，从旧年的末尾一直下到新年的伊始，启明星还未亮起。

一个少年吊死在大路旁的老树上。

雪下得很深，天亮的时候，他摇荡的双足，或许就能触到积雪。

一个少年在荒野上奔跑，所有一切都被丢弃在了风雪中，他拼尽全力奔跑，他拼尽全力地喊叫，但没有人听见，连他自己也无法听见。雪和野地里的残骨是一样的颜色，他或许踩碎了谁的骨骸，他顾不上。

被吊死的少年在风中微微摇晃，奔跑的少年停下脚步。

狼群围拢上来，他吓了一跳，但它们只是嗅了嗅他的手，死亡的味道，它们对他失去了兴趣，尝试去咬风中的少年，但他就像一片月光那样透明，狼群悲号，黑夜如呼啸的海潮撞穿他的灵魂，只留一具雪白的骸骨。

金发的少女，从月光里走来，仰起头，静静地望着吊死的少年。

他为什么吊死在这里？

大概，是希望某个人能来制裁他吧。

是你吗？你会制裁他吗？

我？我不会制裁他，我不能制裁他。

她躺在她的影子上，白雪温柔地拥抱她，亡者的眼泪一滴一滴落下，在落地前化为无声的飞雪。她没有向他伸出手，她的手在雪中结冰。

你叫什么名字？她问。

我没有名字，我是一个战士，我只是一个战士。

你从哪里来？

我想，我大概是从，我想回去的那个地方来。

你要去哪里？回到那个地方吗？

不，在那之前，我还要……

雪在哭泣，雪落进夜的表面，荡起悲哀的涟漪。他望向天空，却发现它不过是大地的倒影，雪，从大地向天空飞去。

你到底要去哪里？

我一定得去那个地方……

为谁？

我一定得去那个地方……

吊死的少年的身躯，是夜晚唯一的缺口。

她长久地凝望着雪落来的虚空，雪落在她冰冷的脸颊上，尸体的梦境用一万只纸折的蝴蝶说对不起，一阵风来，便碎作纷纷扬扬的雪片。

去吧，她说，但你会回来的。

你在等着谁吗？

不，我不等着谁，我等着，这场雪停……

吊死的少年与他有着相同的面容。他知道他会回来，亲手把自己的脖颈套入绳索。

于是他跑起来，在越来越深的雪里，跌跌撞撞，踉踉跄跄，他跑，像从悬崖上飞落的鹰，掠过海面，在浪花打湿羽毛之前一飞冲天，向着层云，向着天顶，向着静默无垠的宇宙，向着比坠落更辽远的黑暗。吊死的少年，泪落成歌。


End file.
